veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob the Tomato
Bob the Tomato is the main host of the VeggieTales show, and a really cool dude. He hosts the show along with his best friend, Larry the Cucumber, who is also a cool dude. They tell Biblical stories together on a stage-like kitchen counter top, along with computer, Qwerty, who gives them a Bible quote. Bob sometimes is a little annoyed about Larry when he's goofing off, but soon ignores it. He is also annoyed by a song Qwerty plays, the "What We Have Learned Song", but on the other hand, Larry likes it. Bob is a rare character in the episodes because he is one of the only tomatoes. He appears much less than Larry, probably because he is only the co-host but is most shows he is the second main character. Usually Bob is always trying to set Larry in the right direction, but he doesn't listen until the end. Bob has rarely been seen in Silly Songs, due to the fact he is serious and very mature, unlike Larry. He only sung one song named Ukulele Karaoke. Appearance Bob the Tomato is a red tomato. He is short and has small green leaves growing out of his head. He also grows a stem. In his acting he usually only wears a hat, grows facial hair, and sometimes have a small shirt on. He is also cool and reddy and looks tomatoey like paste Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared" *Skipper, Commandar Boblov, Narrator Tomato and Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" *Narrator, Captain Bob and Himself in "Are You My Neighbor" *Rack, Mexican Bob and Himself in "Rack Shack And Benny" *Narrator and Himself in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Himself and Santa in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Israelite, Narrator and Himself in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Himself, Skipper, Commandar Boblov, Narrator Tomato and Captain Bob in "Bob And Larry's Favorite Storie''s" *Bob the Butler and Himself in "''Madame Blueberry" *Cat Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End Of Silliness" *Louis, Narrator and Himself in "King George And The Ducky" *Bus Driver Tomato, Ottar and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More!" *Himself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Cavis Appythart in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment!" *The Sheriff, Narrator and Himself in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Cavis Appythart in "An Easter Carol" *Himself and Narrator in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Bobby and Himself in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Lucas and Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Marten and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself on the Countertop in "Lord Of The Beans" *Mirror Guard, The Sheriff, Dr. Watson and Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself and Red Wonder in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself on the Countertop in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Sheriff Bob and Himself in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Safari and Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Bob with the Blue Co Host Hat in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Lessons From The Sock Drawer" *Tomato Sawyer and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Bob with the Blue Co Host Hat, Maurice, Gourd's Gym and Himself in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Marten and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Winter Tomato, Bob Toga and Narrator in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Narrator and Himself in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself, Narrator and Snoodle Bob in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Coach Bob and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Pastor Erwin and Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "VeggieTales Live! Silly Yourself Sing" *Himself on the Countertop in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Himself in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Himself and Ottar in "Bob Lends a Helping Hand" *Himself and Mechior in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Raining Bob, Himself and Space Bob in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Narrator, Sheriff of Bethlingham and Himself in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Himself and The Baker in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself and Thingamabob in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Peter Samaratain and Himself in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Little House, Himself, Humpty Dumpty and Shepard Tomato in "The Little House That Stood" *MacBob, Himself and Scottish Bob in "MacLarry and the True Light of Christmas" *Philip Fleagle and Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Mr. Spork and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Dennis and Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Cook Bob and Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself, Builder and Japheth in "Noah's Ark" Category:Characters Category:Tomatoes Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More! Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:VeggieTales Live! Silly Yourself Sing Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Larry Learns to Listen Category:Bob Lends a Helping Hand Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Noah's Ark Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest